prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jody Hamilton
|birth_place=St. Joseph, Missouri |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Atlanta, Georgia |billed= |trainer=Michael DiBiase Sonny Myers Nick Roberts |debut=1955 |retired=1988 }} Joseph "Jody" Hamilton (August 28, 1938) is a retired American professional wrestler and current wrestling promoter and trainer. In his active days Hamiltion was best known as known as one half of the tag team The Assassins where he was called "Assassin #'1. When the Assassins ended Hamilton wrestled as "'The Assassin" and "The Flame" both while wearing a mask. Jody Hamilton teamed up with Tom Renesto in late 1961 to form the masked heel (bad guy) team known as "The Assassins" and for over a decade Hamilton and Renesto wrestled all over the world with great success. Once Renesto retired, Hamilton kept the Assassins team alive by partnering with wrestlers such as Randy Colley and "Hercules" Hernandez under the tradmark gold and black masks of the Assassins. In the late 1980s Hamilton founded Deep South Wrestling (DSW), where he also wrestled until a back injury forced him to retire in 1988. After Deep South Wrestling closed Hamilton worked extensively for World Championship Wrestling both on the booking team and later on as a trainer at WCW's Power Plant training facility. In 2005 Hamilton reopened Deep South Wrestling, this time as an affiliate of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), to train wrestlers the WWE had signed to developmental contracts. In 2007 the WWE ended their contract with DSW. Biography Jody Hamilton was born in St. Joseph, Missouri, in August 1938. Before turning pro Hamilton was a promising amateur boxer, but instead of continuing his training he decided that he wanted to follow in the footsteps of his older brother Larry Hamilton. Larry was a professional wrestler billed as "The Missouri Mauler". Hamilton started working for "Gus Karras Promotions", a Professional wrestling promotion based in St. Louis, Missouri, where he made his debut against Rip Hawk in a 40-minute match. By 1957 Hamilton had started teaming with his brother Larry and worked as a full-time professional wrestler. The Hamilton Brothers worked for the New York-based Capitol Wrestling which became the World Wide Wrestling Federation when Vince SR left the NWA (the precursor to World Wrestling Entertainement) where they were put in a storyline with the top tag team of the promotion Antonino Rocca and Miguel Pérez. In May 1958 the Hamilton Brothers faced Rocca and Pérez in the main event of a Madison Square Garden show, making Jody, age 19 at the time, the youngest man to ever costar in a main event at Madison Square Garden. After the Hamilton Brothers time in New York Jody Hamilton decided to strike out on his own, working as a singles wrestler. As a singles wrestler Jody Hamilton first got a promotional push by "NWA Western States" booker Doc Sarpolis, who billed him as "Silent" Joe Hamilton. Hamilton has revealed in recent years that the "Silent" moniker was because he was not a very good at interviews and promos. After working in Texas Hamliton would work in Oklahoma and then in Florida. When Hamilton left Florida in 1961 he intended to return to Oklahoma, but an offer came in from Georgia Championship Wrestling (GCW) that would change the direction of Hamilton's career for good. Masked Assassins The original plan for Hamilton was that he was going to wrestle under a mask as "The Iron Russian", but once Hamilton got to Atlanta the plans had changed and instead he became “The Assassin”. After working as a singles competitor Hamilton was given a partner in late 1961, another masked Assassin, Tom Renesto. Renesto had teamed with Hamilton's older brother Larry but the two did not know each other before stepping into the ring in December 1961. The team worked well together from the onset and soon moved up the card towards the main events. For over a dozen years Hamilton and Renesto teamed together as the "vile" Assassins, a team hated for their "rulebreaking ways" wherever they wrestled. The Assassins, or the Masked Assassins as they were sometimes billed, worked all over the world for promotions in Georgia, California, Australia, the Far East, Japan and Canada. The only place the duo did not work as the Assassins was in the Carolinas where they were billed as "The Great Bolo" (Renesto) and "The Mighty Bolo" (Hamilton) because Renesto had worked for Jim Crockett Promotions as the Great Bolo before teaming up with Hamilton, and was more known in that region under the Bolo name. The Assassins longest stay with one promotion was from 1968 to 1972 where they worked for Georgia Championship Wrestling and held the NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship a record breaking 12 times. While in Georgia the team worked storylines with teams such as ”the Torres Brothers” (Ramon and Alberto), Terry and Dory Funk and the team of Ray Gunkel and Buddy Fuller. Their most successful and profitable feud came against the team of ”Tiny” Smith and Luke Brown known as "The Kentuckians". the matches between the Assassins and the Kentuckians drew sell out crowds up the east coast of the United States from Florida to the Carolinas. At times the Assassins would be backed up by Jody's brother the Missouri Mauler to take on the Kentuckians and their "fellow hillbilly" Haystacks Calhoun. During their time in GCW Renesto became more and move involved in the booking of the promotion in the hopes of turning a decline in attendance around. Renesto is credited with turning the territory around with a series of hotly contested angles that brought the fans back. In 1972 after GCW owner Ray Gunkel died Gunkel's widow Ann Gunkel split off from the National Wrestling Alliance-associated GCW and started her own company "All-South Wrestling" with Tom Renesto as the head booker. With his backstage responsibilities expanded Renesto cut back on his wrestling dates as Hamilton was pushed as a singles wrestler. In October 1972 Renesto unmasked on television, rumor has it that GCW was going to publish pictures of the Assassins without their masks on and Renesto wanted to beat them to the punch. After the unmasking Renesto would still occasionally team with Hamilton both with and without the mask but the glory days of the Assassins ended when Renesto took off the mask. After Renesto When All-South Wrestling was folded after being bought out in 1974 by Jim Barnett who also bought into GCW, both Hamilton and Renesto returned to Georgia Championship Wrestling, deciding to bury any past animosity. Renesto retired from the ring and focused more on the booking aspects of GCW while Hamilton started to work as a singles wrestler billed simply as The Assassin. When he joined GCW Hamilton started a storyline with Mr. Wrestling II that would become the longest running storyline in Georgia wrestling history. Over the following years the Assassin would enlist several other "Assassins" to team with him as he fought against Mr. Wrestling II and various face partners. One of these partners was Randy Colley, who would go on to greater success as one of The Moondogs in the 1980s. Together Hamilton and Colley would hold the NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship on two occasions. Colley and Roger Smith would team together as the Assassins in Memphis. While GCW was Hamilton's "home promotion" he also competed for other promoters all over the south east especially in Florida and Alabama working for promotions such as Championship Wrestling from Florida, NWA Mid-America and Southeast Championship Wrestling. Hamilton used his “Assassin” gimmick but did not find another partner to recreate the Assassins, instead he would team with local stars such as Ron Fuller and Don Carson. By the beginning of the 1980s Hamiltion decided to return to his roots in Oklahoma, after having worked more or less exclusively in the south east for ten years or more. First he worked for Central States Wrestling where he teamed with both Ernie Ladd and Angel to win the local version of the NWA United States Tag Team title. He would also hold the NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship, which was the main title for the promotion. After working for Central States Hamilton switched to Bill Watts’ Mid-South Wrestling promotion. In Mid-South Hamilton teamed up with yet another “Assassin #3”, this time it was ”Hercules” Hernandez under the gold and black mask. Hernandez run under the golden mask ended when he was unmasked by Jimmy Valiant after a match in Toronto, Ontario as part of Valiant's lengthy feud with Paul Jones’ army. In the mid 1980s Hamilton retired the golden mask and adopted a new ring identity: The Flame, together with another masked man going by the name “Fire”, he won the AWA Southern Tag Team Championship in 1986. He would also hold the NWA Southeast Continental Heavyweight Championship on four occasions. Deep South Championship Wrestling In 1986 Hamilton started a small independent promotion in Georgia called Deep South Championship Wrestling. Hamilton would work both backstage and in the ring under his “Flame” ring persona. One night in 1988 Hamilton was thrown from the top rope during a match and landed wrong, the fall caused him to break the lumbar vertebrae in his back. Because Hamilton was in no shape to run a wrestling promotion he sold it to someone else, only to see that person go out of business without ever putting on a wrestling show. Retirement from the ring Once Hamilton recovered from his back injury he opened the official training center for World Championship Wrestling, the Power Plant. With Hamilton as director of the school it produced talent such as Kevin Nash, Diamond Dallas Page, Bill Goldberg, and the Big Show over the years. As well as working at the Power Plant Hamilton was also used as a manager in 1993, mainly managing Paul Orndorff, in addition to Orndorff's tag team partners The Equalizer and Paul Roma. Hamilton's last on-screen appearance in WCW was at WCW Starrcade '93 on December 27, 1993, as The Assassin and managing Pretty Wonderful ("Pretty" Paul Roma and "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff) to the WCW World Tag Team Championship. Hamilton was inducted into the WCW Hall of Fame as part of the 1994 class on May 22, 1994 at The Civic Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. When WCW was bought out by the WWF in March, 2001 the Power Plant was closed but Hamilton continued to train wrestlers. Deep South Wrestling In 2005, World Wrestling Entertainment (formerly World Wrestling Federation) reached an agreement with Hamilton wherein Hamilton would open a new version of Deep South Wrestling for WWE to use as a training ground. The company ran shows on a regular basis featuring WWE-contracted talent until April 18, 2007, when WWE ended its relationship with DSW. Personal life Jody Hamilton's son, Nick Hamilton, was a long-standing referee in WCW and WWE. In wrestling *'Finishing and Signature Moves' :*''Assassin Lock'' (Lifting hammerlock submission) :*Second rope diving dropkick :*Second rope diving elbow drop *'Managers' **Jimmy Hart **Rock Hunter **Paul Jones **Paul Bearer **Downtown Bruno *'Wrestlers managed' :*Paul Orndorff - WCW :*Paul Roma - WCW :*The Equalizer - WCW Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA Florida Television Championship (1 time) :*NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Assassin #2 :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version) 1 time – with Assassin #2 *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Georgia Tag Team Championship (14 times) - with Assassin #2 (12) and Assassin #3(2) :*NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Georgia version) (1 time) - with Assassin #2 :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Georgia version)]] (2 times) - with Assassin #2 *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' :*[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 times) - with Assassin #2 :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (1 time) - with Assassin #2 *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA "Beat the Champ" Television Championship (1 time) :*[[NWA North American Tag Team Championship|NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Los Angeles/Japan version)]] (2 times) – with Assassin #2 *'NWA Mid-America' :*[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Mid-America version)]] (1 time) – with Assassin #2 *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Tri-State version) (4 times) – with Assassin #2 (2), Ernie Ladd (1), Angel (1) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling | Continental Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Louisiana Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*NWA Louisiana Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Assassin #2 (1), Angel (1 :*NWA Southeast Continental Heavyweight Championship (4 times) :*NWA Southeast Tag Team Championship 1 time – with Don Carson :*NWA Southern Tag Team Championship (Gulf Coast version) (3 times) – with Assassin #2 (1), Don Carson (1), Billy Spears (1) :*NWA Tennessee Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ron Fuller *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Hall of Fame (Class of 1994) *'Georgia Wrestling' :*'Georgia Wrestling Hall of Fame': The Assassins External links * Profile * Biography of Jody Hamilton Hamilton, Jody Category:Promoters Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1938 births Category:1955 debuts Category:1988 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Professional Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers